User blog:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart/An Announcement
Actually, this is more like two announcements, but somewhat one. Most of you know who KB2 is, yeah? My best friend and the amazing person I've been telling you about for the past year? KB2 is gone. He's in the army now. He's miles and miles and miles away. He's gone. I know some of you might be saying, "But Crane, he'll come back. It's only basic training right?" or "Crane, he can still text you." Well, I don't know if he's coming back. He might get orders to be stationed somewhere while he's still in basic and if he gets stationed anywhere, it probably won't be in my state (we mostly have Airmen stationed here). So.... I really can't say if he's coming back when his training is over. I could go on and ramble about when he might come back and for how long and how long it would be between those visits and so on and so on, but the point is I have no fucking clue when he's coming back or if he will even be back by the end of 2014. Even if he does come back, he's not in martial arts anymore so I might not even see him much then either... Not unless our whole group makes plans. And I'm pretty sure he isn't allowed to text. I've asked pretty much everyone and they all say that he won't be able to text. He's been blinking on and off Facebook, but I'm sure that will change once his training formally starts. I don't know how I would be able to communicate with him really... When we said our goodbyes it was kind of like our friendship has been put on pause. I'm not trying to sound clingy. I swear, I'm not, but he's been supporting me for the past year and it's hard to just let your best friend go, you know? It's seriously not all because I have a ginormously colossally big huge crush on him. If he were just my crush, I would be able to bear not seeing his good looks, but he's my best friend. I'm going to miss our him and our great friendship so freaking much... I'm happy for him. He's going to fucking destroy! >:D But it still kind of hurts when I come to the daily realization that I'm not going to be able to talk to him as much, much less see him. Any of you who has lost a friend in some way will know what I mean... On to my second announcement... I'm almost 97.9% sure that I want to leave the wiki. It's not like you guys need me anymore, as my rights were removed (without warning, I'll add :/). And this wiki is pretty inactive. Whenever I come on, there's nobody to talk to or roleplay with or anything. I do kind of want to roleplay again, but I sort of lost my fire to roleplay. I'd like to start again, but... idk... I'm not even sure... my mind's just all clouded with grief and confusion... In the meantime, delete my cats. Tangle messaged me asking if I wanted to put them up for adoption (Don't take my ignoring you personally; I'm kind of ignoring everyone, Tangle). Delete most of my cats; there are really only a few that I want to keep. 1. Nightfreeze (duh! He's beast! And he was my first kitteh) 2. Tigerflame 3. Vaporkit 4. Scarcloud 5. Milkkit 6. Rex 7. Abyss You can delete all the rest of them. If I do ever come back to be that totally always active user-admin person that I once was, I can just remake them or just make entirely new character. I'll still communicate. If you want to talk to me, then send me a message. I'll come onto chat or something to talk to you. And if this wiki ever gets busy again, then don't hesitate to try and get me back here. You guys are like my family and I'd come back here to help you guys anytime, even if I'm not an admin anymore. And if drama starts, I can still make my Kick-Ass Comments. ;) --Crane P.S. This goes out to Brighty. I've been trying to apologize to you for the past... two or three months to apologize for that whole incident that happened in March-April. I apologized to Ninja and Rainy ages ago, but I don't think I've reached you about it yet. Seriously, I don't want to leave knowing we are at odds. Would you forgive me? Category:Blog posts